Seducing Lord Baelish
by AccioSnape88
Summary: Traduction de la fic de theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl. Sansa prends un travail au bordel après s'être installée à Kingslanding et sa première tâche est de séduire son propriétaire, Lord Petyr Baelish. [AU, OS – avec la possibilité d'avoir un autre chapitre] [Petyr x Sansa]


Bonjour ! Voici la traduction du OS de theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl « Seducing Lord Baelish » que vous pourrez trouver en VO dans mes histoires favorites. C'est la première fanfiction que je traduis alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review :)

Note de l'auteur : Me voilà, espérant que le final de la saison 6 comportera des moments Petyr/Sansa. J'ai vraiment peur que Sansa ne se décide à mettre un terme à sa « relation » avec Petyr mais j'espère avoir tord et qu'ils s'embrasseront et alors on pourra continuer tranquillement nos fanfictions. J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire car j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me garder saint d'esprit en attendant le final. C'est à l'origine un One Shot, mais si vous aimez, alors c'est possible que j'écrive un autre chapitre. J'ai écrit cette fanfiction avec des yeux très fatigués (3 heures) alors s'il vous plaît, pardonnez moi pour les fautes que vous trouverez et laissez une review. Enjoy ! Paris xo

Disclamer : L'univers appartient à George R. R. Martin et l'histoire à theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl.

XxxXxXx

« D'où est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu venais déjà ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme blonde.

« Winterfell. » Répondit Sansa tout en admirant le bordel de luxe où elle se trouvait et ses magnifiques environs : les vitraux, les murs fuchsias, les hautes arcades, les rideaux épais à moitié tirés afin de permettre à un petit rayon de soleil de pénétrer dans la salle sombre fournissant ainsi une lueur chaude à la pièce.

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« C'est dans le Nord. » Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur la jolie fille.

« Le Nord, hein ? Tu es loin de chez toi dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le Sud ? »

Sansa haussa les épaules « J'espérais trouver du travail. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire « Et ils n'ont pas de travail pour une jolie fille comme toi dans le Nord ? »

« Alors... vous avez un travail à me proposer ou pas ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu _vraiment_ là ? » Demanda la jeune fille en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je recherche du travail. » Répéta Sansa, un peu irritée.

« Est-ce que tu es en cavale ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu es une sorte de fugitive ? »

« Non. »

« On a pas besoin de problème ici. »

« Je ne vous poserai pas de problème, je vous le jure. Et je ne suis pas en cavale. J'ai juste voulu quitter le Nord. Le temps état trop froid pour moi. J'ai pensé qu'il ferait plus chaud dans le Sud, mais maintenant je dois trouver un travail. Je ne pourrai pas survivre ici sans argent. »

La jeune fille blonde soupira lourdement. « Enlève ton manteau alors. Allez, voyons-voir ce qui se cache en dessous. »

Sansa détacha son manteau rapidement et l'enleva comme l'avait demandé la jeune fille. Cette dernière fit le tour de Sansa, approbatrice.

« Tu as un beau corps. » Dit-elle derrière elle en l'examinant mieux. « Belles hanches et beau cul. Mais je dois te voir nu avant de pouvoir prendre une décision. »

Sansa rougit rapidement et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

« Et bien ? Allez... enlève tout ça. » Dit-elle avec impatience. « Je dois m'assurer que tu n'as pas les seins flasques ou des déformations. »

Ses doigts travaillèrent rapidement pour l'enlever de sa robe, desserrèrent les lacets jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de se glisser hors de cette dernière et la laissa tomber à ses pieds, sur le sol en marbre froid. Ensuite, elle s'occupa de ses sous-vêtements. Le vent froid qui passait par la fenêtre durcit ses tétons au moment où il rentra en contact avec sa chair nue. Encore une fois la jeune femme fit le tour de Sansa. Cette fois-ci en pinçant et touchant son corps.

« Rien de flasque, pas de déformations. Très belle. Tu auras besoin d'un peu de toilette mais ça reste mineur. Notre Maître préfère les filles sans poils. » Dit-elle avant de continuer son tour. « Tes fesses sont très fermes » Sansa haleta un peu quand ses mains froides touchèrent sa peau. « Quel âge as-tu dit que tu avais ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Bien. Et avec combien d'hommes as-tu déjà couché ? »

« J'ai perdu le compte » Mentit-elle.

La blonde haussa un sourcil « Il ne faut pas avoir honte de dire que tu es vierge. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » Répondit Sansa avec obstination en priant pour être plus convaincante cette fois. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être rejeté d'un autre bordel parce qu'elle était vierge.

« Très bien. »

« Alors... je peux travailler ici ? »

« D'habitude nous ne prenons pas d'étrangers. Quand nous avons besoin de plus de filles, mon Maître m'envoie en chercher dehors. Mais je vais faire une exception pour toi.

« Merci ! » Dit Sansa en souriant.

« Tu vas devoir aller te laver. Je vais te préparer un bain puis j'enverrai quelqu'un t'aider avec ta toilette. Est-ce que tu penses que tu seras en mesure de travailler ce soir ? Une de nos filles a une pneumonie. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Très bien. Allons te préparer, dans ce cas. Suis moi, je vais t'emmener à ta chambre. »

-x-x-x-x-x-

Trois heures plus tard, Sansa était assise sur le bord de son lit, attendant qu'il soit l'heure de travailler lorsqu'un coup à sa porte la fit sortir de ses pensées. La jeune fille blonde fit alors irruption dans sa chambre.

« Oh, excellent, tu es déjà habillée ! Magnifique. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Tiens, mets un peu de parfum, tu sentiras bon. Tu as un client. »

Sansa renifla la bouteille de parfum et plissa son nez. L'odeur était différente de celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans les parfums du Nord. Là-bas, ils sentaient la rose ou la vanille. Celui que tenait Sansa était plus fort. Musqué. Il sentait quelque chose que les femmes porteraient pour séduire les hommes en ville.

« Tu devrais en mettre plus que ça. » Dit la jeune femme en lui prenant la bouteille des mains et en la parfumant abondamment. « Voilà. Maintenant, tu sens bon et tu as l'air sexy. Tu aimes ta nouvelle robe ? »

« C'est tout juste une robe. » Se moqua Sansa en regardant ses seins presque exposés. La matière était soyeuse, on pourrait presque voir à travers. Elle était courte et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes.

« Tu t'habitueras. Les hommes adorent ce genre de robe. »

« Quand est-ce que je commence ? »

« Oh, tu ne commences pas aujourd'hui. »

« Mais vous avez dit- »

« Je sais. Mais il se trouve que ce soir c'est notre test de performance et j'ai décidé que tu devais y aller en première. »

« Test de performance ? » Répéta Sansa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Avec notre Maître. Tu vois, tous les six mois il fait passer un test... pour être sûr que nous sommes toujours en mesure de remplir nos devoirs. Après un certain temps, certaines filles deviennent un mauvais investissement. Elles perdent de leur appétit sexuelle et deviennent ennuyantes. Notre Maître ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des femmes comme ça... ça fera fuir les clients, donc il fait passer un test. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas à coucher avec lui. Tu dois seulement le séduire. »

« A quoi ça sert de passer un test de performance si on ne couche pas avec lui ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Mais je travaille ici depuis sept ans et en sept ans il n'a jamais couché avec une fille pendant un test. »

« Il est gay ? » Demanda Sansa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Loin de là. » Répondit-elle en riant bruyamment. « Je pense qu'il a juste un _genre_ et que jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'a excité de cette façon... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Alors comment je saurais si je lui plais ? » Demanda t-elle.

La jeune fille blonde roula rapidement des yeux. « Il a toujours des érections. Il reste un homme malgré tout. »

« Oh. » Dit-elle en rougissant.

« C'est l'heure. » Dit-elle en poussant Sansa vers la porte. » Je lui ai dit que tu étais une nouvelle à la recherche de travail et maintenant c'est à toi de le séduire. Rappelle toi que si tu échoues, tu ne pourras pas travailler ici, alors bonne chance. »

« Merci. » Marmonna calmement Sansa. « Vous n'avez pas un conseil à me donner ? »

« La confiance. Il aime les femmes qui prennent les devants et qui sont sexuellement confiantes. Et ne rougis pas ou il pensera que tu es vierge et les vierges sont de mauvais investissements.

« La confiance... » Répéta Sansa.

« Dernière porte, au fond du couloir. Il t'attend là-bas. »

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sansa frappa bruyamment à la porte en bois.

« Entrez. » Dit une voix sensuelle, à l'intérieur.

Elle respira profondément pour se donner du courage et ouvra la porte de la chambre.

 _Confiance..._

 _Confiance et aucune_ _rougeur où il va penser que tu es vierge._

« Vous êtes magnifique. » Dit le Maître en la sortant de ses pensées. Il la rejoignit et lui prit la main. Elle sourit. _Il n'est pas trop mal pour un homme plus âgé._ « Où sont mes manières ? » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je suis le Seigneur Petyr Baelish... et vous êtes ? »

« Sansa. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Sansa... ? »

« Juste Sansa. »

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer _Juste Sansa._ » Dit-il en lui baisant la main. « Céleste m'a dit que vous venez du Nord. Moi aussi. D'où plus précisément ? »

« Winterfell, Monsieur »

« Inutile de m'appeler Monsieur. » Dit-il en riant un peu. « Je connais très bien Winterfell, un endroit magnifique... Est-ce que les Starks le possèdent encore ? »

« Je n'en suis pas très sûre » Mentit Sansa. Elle se força à sourire. « Quand est-ce que nous commençons Seigneur Baelish ? » Demanda t-elle. Elle voulait paraître confiante, comme le lui avait conseillait Céleste.

« Appelez moi Petyr. » Dit-il, laissant retomber sa main et lui faisant un grand sourire. « Voulez-vous un peu de vin avant de commencer ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle le remercia quand il lui tendit son verre et le but d'une traite avant de s'en faire resservir un. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal et elle se força à sourire lorsque Petyr posa leurs verres vides et qu'il l'emmena au milieu de sa chambre.

« Êtes-vous nerveuse, Sansa ? » Demanda t-il.

« Non. » Mentit-elle en évitant son regard.

« Vous tremblez. » Dit-il. Sa main était posé dans le bas de son dos et Sansa savait que sa tentative de mensonge ne pouvait dissimuler le fait qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. »

« J'ai juste un peu froid. » Dit-elle en essayant de rendre sa réponse plus crédible que son précédent mensonge.

« J'espère que je ne vous fait pas peur. » Dit Petyr en la conduisant à son lit. « Je vous promet que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je vais simplement vous faire passer un test de performance afin de tester- »

« Mon appétit sexuel. » Le coupa t-elle. « Pour vous montrez que je suis une bonne _putain_ pour mes clients. » Voilà _ce que disent les filles confiantes. Être audacieuse. Prendre les devants._

Petyr ricana. « Et dites moi Sansa, est-ce que vos anciens clients étaient satisfaits de vos compétences de _putain_? »

« Que diriez-vous que je vous montre ? » Dit-elle, le poussant doucement sur une chaise près de son lit et chuchotant à son oreille, séductrice. « Et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez après ? »

Sansa l'enfourcha et commença à desserrer son manteau rapidement. Alors que ses doigts essayaient de l'en débarrasser, elle sentit ses mains chaudes se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son corps.

Sansa embrassa le coup de Petyr lentement, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire ciselée en laissant une traînée de baisers chauds sur son chemin. Elle gémit bruyamment quand Petyr l'a prit pas surprise et l'embrassa soudainement. Le baiser était doux et délicat, un baiser parfait pour son premier, mais après une pause pour le savourer, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là et elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau.

Cette fois le baiser était plus rude. Plus profond. Plus urgent. Elle sentit un scintillement dans son estomac lorsque la langue de Petyr s'introduisit dans sa bouche et trouva la sienne. _Étaient-ce les papillons dont mère m'avait parlé ?_

Sansa mordit sa lèvre inférieur faisant alors gémir Petyr bruyamment. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas blessé, mais le petit sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres alors que leur bouche se séparer pour reprendre un peu d'air, lui prouva qu'il avait apprécié. Elle prit son visage délicatement et l'embrassa de nouveau, elle pouvait sentir les mains de Petyr remonter dans son dos et la tenir plus près de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait besoin de l'avoir contre lui. De la toucher. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre fou. Fou de désir pour elle.

Sansa commença à bouger son corps vers le haut puis vers le bas lentement, se frottant contre son bassin. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit quand elle vit dans son regard tout le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Elle continua à se frotter contre son corps ferme tout en lui enlevant son haut d'une main pour enfin pouvoir embrasser chaudement son torse. La respiration saccadée de Petyr l'a fit sourire. Malgré son inexpérience, elle était convaincue qu'elle satisfaisait son Maître en ce moment même. Sansa caressa son visage d'une main et l'embrassa avec avidité. Elle ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche pour permettre à Petyr d'y glisser sa langue de nouveau. Il gémit bruyamment alors qu'elle le taquinait, se frottant contre lui, traçant des cercles avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente durcir.

Sa taille la fit presque rougir, mais elle se rappela les conseils de Céleste. Après tout, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de coucher avec lui, mais si elle voulait être une prostituée, elle devra s'habituer à coucher avec des hommes. Et Petyr était vraiment charmant, elle était sûre qu'elle ne serait pas aussi chanceuse la prochaine fois. Sansa arrêta de se frotter contre lui et passa une main derrière son coup. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et le regarda directement dans les yeux. Les lèvres de Petyr étaient courbées en un petit sourire et elle était à présent sûr qu'elle avait passé son test avec succès.

« Qu'elle sotte. Je suis toujours habillée. » Dit-elle avec une voix sensuelle, avant d'enlever l'une des sangles de sa robe pour exposer un sein. « Comment voulez-vous me punir pour être si sotte ? »

Petyr rit. « Peut-être que je devrais vous donner une fessée pour être si coquine ? » Demanda t-il, en utilisant sa main libre pour frapper ses fesses.

Sansa gémit avec un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. « Aimez-vous les filles fessées, Seigneur Baelish ? » Demanda t-elle, taquine.

« Seulement les filles qui veulent que je leur donne la fessée. »

« Et si je voulais que vous fassiez autre chose ? Voudriez-vous le faire pour moi ? » Demanda t-elle, son souffle chaud chatouillant son oreille.

« Demandez-moi. »

Petyr sourit lorsqu'elle chuchota sa demande et Sansa gémit quand les lèvres de Petyr trouvèrent sa poitrine exposée et commença à la suçoter. Elle ferma les yeux rapidement lorsque l'une de ses mains s'occupa de son autre sein couvert. Ses doigts se déplaçant autour, le tissus créa un frottement agréable sur sa peau.

« Petyr. » Gémit-elle plus fort. Mais il continua. Sansa repoussa son autre sangle, laissant tomber sa robe à sa taille et gémit de plus belle lorsque ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec un téton durcit. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit un désir sexuel si fort auparavant. Elle voulait plus.

« Prenez-moi Petyr. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle entre gémissements de plaisir.

Petyr sourit et continua de suçoter ses seins. A chaque fois qu'il alternait entre ses seins gonflés, elle sentait un élancement dans son estomac. Elle avait besoin de sa peau sur la sienne, de le sentir en elle. Alors elle se frotta de nouveau à lui, accélérant le rythme, jusqu'à sentir sa longueur. Sansa commença à desserrer son pantalon mais il l'arrêta d'une main. Elle fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de ce que Céleste avait dit à propos du fait que Petyr ne couchait jamais avec ses employées. _Mais elle en avait besoin._ Il ne pouvait pas être si cruel et la laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Très bien Sansa. » Dit-il en souriant. « Tu as réussi ton test de performance. »

Sansa fronça les sourcils, et détourna le regard, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Demanda t-il en voyant son attitude.

« Vous ne me trouvez pas attirante ? »

« Non... je vous trouve très attirante. Pourquoi pensez-vous le contraire ? »

« C'est juste que... je pensais qu'on allait... »

« _Coucher_ ensemble ? Demanda t-il en inclinant son menton d'une main pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui. » Dit-elle doucement. « Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas votre genre ? »

« Mon genre ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Céleste a dit que vous avez un ' _genre_ ' de fille... Vous savez, celles que vous trouvez suffisamment attirantes pour coucher avec. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas moi. »

« Sansa... je ne couche pas avec mes employées parce que je ne veux pas mélanger plaisir et travail. » Dit-il. « Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je vous trouve attirante ou pas. » Sansa eut un sourire forcé mais Petyr continua. « Sansa, pensez-vous honnêtement qu 'avec une telle érection... » Dit-il en prenant sa main et en la posant dessus. « Je ne voudrais pas coucher avec vous ? Je serai un imbécile. »

« Ça me fait me sentir à peine mieux. » Marmonna t-elle. « Ça signifie simplement que vous couchez avec toutes les filles qui vous donnent une érection. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que toutes les filles me font bander ? » La taquina Petyr. « Sansa... Si je faisais échouer tous les tests de performance, personne ne travaillerait pour moi dans mon bordel. Je prétend juste tester les filles, dans le but qu'elles prennent leur travail au sérieux et qu'elle continue de faire de l'argent. Je n'ai jamais laissé leur séduction allé aussi loin... vous m'avez captivé. Je n'ai jamais eu le désir de coucher avec l'une des filles. _Jusqu'à présent._

Un petit sourire se propagea sur les lèvres de Sansa. « Et vous ne me dites pas ça pour me faire me sentir mieux ? »

« Non » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Alors... Vous pensez que vous pourriez faire une exception à la règle juste une fois ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Petyr en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« Oui. » Dit-elle en caressant doucement son visage.

Petyr écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Je pense que je pourrais faire une exception... juste cette fois. »

xXxXxXx

Note de l'auteur : Fin ? Ou vous préférez un deuxième chapitre où ils couchent ensemble ? Faites le moi savoir en laissant une review.

Note de la traductrice : N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez trouvé des fautes d'orthographe et à laisser une review.


End file.
